


Wanted (POSTPONED)

by AngelZelo, dyoptics



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Contract Killers, First chapter is "rules of the game", The summary makes it sound like its supposed to be a comedy but it's not, aka which ones get updated first, mafia, ya know the usual dangers, yall are gonna vote on the first updates, yall we've been working on this forever please anticipate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelZelo/pseuds/AngelZelo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoptics/pseuds/dyoptics
Summary: A Choose Your Own Adventure BTS fic.You follow Seokjin and Jungkook as they try not to die at the Mafia's hands, or anybody else's for that matter. They team up with others who are ALSO trying not to die at the Mafia's hands. Solidarity, yo.Be sure to read the rules of the game! Don't just hit the next chapter button or you'll be confused!Updates every Sunday at 7pm CDT, starting July 1, 2018 (CURRENTLY POSTPONED!!!.





	Wanted (POSTPONED)

NOTE: THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY POSTPONED DUE TO UNFORESEEN ISSUES.

 

**Rules of the Game**

This fic will be updated every Sunday starting July 1st, 2018 (Postponed). The first 7 chapters after this one are "Teasers", but do not be fooled. There are little mysteries hidden in them, which may or may not help you decide your choices. These "Teasers" may also change depending on the choices you make. The first "full" installment will come August 19th, 2018.

The first storyline that will be followed through will be dependent on voting. The links to polls will be available at the bottom of every chapter for 1 week after posting. After one week, the voting will be closed, and the results will be final. The next installment will be posted shortly after.

We encourage you share your reasons as to why you voted the way you did, and encourage others to vote as well.

**If You're Reading This After The First Full Storyline:**

Page directions will be at the bottom of every update, telling you which chapter to view based on your choice. Still, read through the first 9 chapters all the way through.   
1.) Rules Of The Game  
2.) Kim Seokjin Teaser  
3.) Jeon Jungkook Teaser  
4.) Park Jimin Teaser  
5.) Jung Hoseok Teaser  
6.) Kim Namjoon Teaser  
7.) Kim Taehyung Teaser  
8.) Min Yoongi Teaser  
9.) Introduction

**A Final Note:**

_Dialogue options **do** matter, so choose wisely._


End file.
